Egységek
Minden itt látható egység a Barakkokban képezhetők ki. Speciális Képességek Ostrom Ostrom - Az egység 30% sebzés bónuszt kap ha a támadó oldalon van. Ellenállás Ellenállás - Az egység +30% páncél védelmet kap ha a védő oldalon harcol. Faltörő Faltörő - Az egység sebezhet városfalat ha az van. Gyógyító Gyógyító - Az egység elkerülheti a veszteségeket a csatamezőn. Frissítés Frissítés - Minden körben az egység visszaadhatja a kimerült egységek kitartását. ---- Az Egységeknél két osztály van. Ember és Gép. Az emberek közt található a Felcser akinek gyógyító képessége van. A gépek azonban ennek a gyógyító képességnek csak az 50%-át tudják "hasznosítani". = Egységek = Az Egységek kiképzéséhez nélkülözhetetlen a Barakkok és annak szint emelése, valamint a többséghez komoly Kutatások is szükségesek. Parittyás Sok parittyás már legyőzött egy óriást, megfelelően célzott dobásokkal. És mivel az öltözet könnyű és a kövek olcsók, alig kell fizetnünk utánuk fenntartási költséget. Szükséges hozzá: - Barakkok Kardforgató Azok akik elég vakmerők ahhoz hogy a sereg első soraiban legyenek, kardot kapnak. Továbbá kap könnyű páncélzatot ami nem terheli le nagyon a csatában. De ha a városát támadják akkor szivesebben védekezne egy phalanx pajzsaival. Szükséges hozzá: - Professzionáls Sereg kikutatása. Phalanx Sok várost védtek már csak pajzs phalanxokkal. De ezek viszont nagyon nehezek is, így ezekkel nehéz lenne támadni, még a legerősebb katonának is. Szükséges hozzá: - Professzionális Sereg kikutatása. Faltörő Kos A hatalmas fémfejével a Faltörő Kos remek eszköz ha egy városfal az útban van. Továbbá van egy teteje is ami megvédi a katonákat a nyilaktól, kövektől, és egyéb ártó dolgoktól. Szükséges hozzá: - Ostrom Kikutatása. Íjász Egy íjász biztos távolságból tudja nyilazni az ellenséget. Szükséges hozzá: - Ballisztika kikutatása. Katapult A katapult hatalmas sziklákat képes kilőni az ellenségre, és a városfalakra! Tapasztalt ostromló emberek könnyedén ki tudják számoldni a megfelelő szöget a tökéletes lövéshez. Szükséges hozzá: - Az Erőkar Törvénye kikutatása. Lövész A lövész messziről képes lelőni a célpontját. A golyók amiket lő a legmodernebb mustkétával lövi, és ezzel még a legerősebb harcost is térdre kényszerítheti. Szerencsések azok akik ez ellen védve vannak! Szükséges hozzá: - Lőpor kikutatása. Ágyú Az ágyútűz magával hozza az ellenség végzetét, hiszen ezzel az ellenség falai könnyen ledönthetők. Csupán a kilövés dörelye után az ellenségeink már menekülnek is. Szükséges hozzá: - Ágyú Építés kikutatása. Gőzóriás Ezek az acélóriások félelmet keltenek a csatamezőn, habár csak egyetlen ember kell az irányításához. Azok akik először szállnak szembe a gőzóriással, talán azt hihetik hogy az alvilág erőivel kerülnek szembe. Szükséges hozzá: - Robotok kikutatása. Gyrokopter Ha valaki egy gyrokopter pilótája szeretne lenni, az nyilván nagyon bátor, hiszen ez a jármű a levegőben repül nagy sebességgel! Szükséges hozzá: - Madárrepülés kikutatása. Bombardier Description: - These wonderful hot-air balloons bombard the unsuspecting enemy from above. They only need to protect themselves from enemy shooters... and birds with sharp beaks! Requirements: - Needs The Archimedic Principle to be researched. Doctor Description: - Doctors take care of the wounded soldiers during the battle, to get them fighting fit again. And of course a doctor knows where his enemies are especially sensitive, in case he has to help out in the fight. Requirements: - Needs Anatomy to be researched. Cook Description: - Cooks supply the troops with strengthening food and revitalizing wine so our soldiers can fight much longer. And of course cooks can wield a knife outside the kitchen if the course of the battle demands it. Requirements: - Needs Culinary Specialities to be researched. Category:Egységek